Sometimes
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: "Is it scary? Being in a big castle? Ghosts? Making friends? Being noticed? Being away from Mum and Dad?" On the eve of his first day at Hogwarts, Albus has some questions for his brother.


**Disclaimer: I am very glad indeed that these boys are nothing to do with me and can go back to J.K. once I tire of playing with them.**

"_I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"  
_"_James, give it a rest," said Ginny.  
_"_I only said he might be," said James.  
__-_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Page 603.

* * *

_August 31st 2017_

"James?"

Albus Potter leaned over his brother's bed and watched James stir slightly at the sound of his name.

"James, wake up."

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure that he wanted James to wake up. He was much nicer when he was asleep - much safer to be around. He was bound to be angry too.

"Mmmhmm?"

"James?"

At thirteen, James Potter considered himself too old and too cool for the boy who though only two years his junior, would always be referred to as his 'baby brother'. Albus was therefore not surprised when he was grabbed by the wrists and dragged down to eye level.

"Listen, you four-eyed little shit, it's three in the morning. Unless there is a small fire in the corner of my room, you're going to get it."

Albus gulped. "I'm sorry."

James growled in frustration and released him. "What do you want?"

Albus bit his lip. "What's Hogwarts like?"

James scoffed. "Are you actually _scared_?"

"No!"

"Shh," James hissed, pressing a finger to his lips and glaring at his younger brother. "Get in." He threw back the covers and shuffled over.

Albus did as he was told and pulled the duvet over them. "Thanks, Jamie."

James fluffed up his pillow and settled into it. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it scary?"

James rolled his eyes. "Is _what_ scary?" he snapped.

"Being in a big castle? Ghosts? Making friends? Being noticed? Being away from Mum and Dad?"

James softened. "At first, I suppose. But then you make friends and you get another family and you don't care about being noticed because they're with you. The ghosts are really cool. Nearly Headless Nick is great. He's been almost decapitated. There's a few little shreds of skin holding it on and-" Seeing that his brother had almost taken on Nick's colouring, he decided to move on. "And Hogwarts is amazing. You'll love it."

Albus frowned. "But what if people don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't people like you?"

"_You_ don't like me."

James clicked his tongue. "I'm your brother. It's my job to pick on you."

Albus groaned. "What if I'm picked on?"

"Al, you _won't_ be picked on. You're Harry Potter's son. They worship you there. Besides, you're my brother and the only person allowed to be mean to you is me. If anyone starts invading on my territory, you let me know and I'm the baddest fucker out there, they won't do it again."

Albus frowned. "Dad said you had to stop using that word."

James chose to ignore him. "And you'll be hanging round with Rosie. If anyone starts anything, just distract them while she whacks them round the head with her hardback copy of _War and Peace_. Problem solved."

Albus laughed breathily. "Tell me about Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is the shit and so is everyone in it. That's all you need to know." He smiled wryly. "Listen, Al, at the end of the day it doesn't matter what house you're in. There's only one you don't want to be shoved in and that's Hufflepuff."

"What about Slytherin?"

Albus was baffled as to how James Potter managed to smirk and look suave. His brother had a debonair gene that he could identify from no-one else in his family. No-one knew where it had come from, though Harry had voiced his suspicions that casual elegance was actually mild arrogance and therefore came from his father.

As far as Albus was concerned, 'mild' wasn't the word to describe James' cockiness.

"What about it? I don't have a problem with the house _per se_. I mean, at least it doesn't take thick people and they _do _all have a wicked sense of humour, but it does tend to be full of wankers."

"Do you _really_ think I'll be one?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. You _might_ be. You'll find out tomorrow." He yawned and buried his face in his pillow. "So get some sleep, you future Slytherin wanker."

"Gryffindor git."

James kicked him under the duvet. "Let me get some sleep or I won't have the energy to wind you up in the morning. In fact, what are you still doing in my bed, you little sod?"

"Do you want me to go?"

Though it was obvious to James that his 'baby brother' was relishing the last night that he was able to wake him at some ungodly hour and whisper to him all night, he hid it well.

"Nah. Though I want you to know that I'm only letting you stay because I like body heat." His brother had fallen completely silent and James whispered, "Al, I'm only joking. Sometimes, I even love you."

"I know. Sometimes, I even love you too."


End file.
